Right Before Your Eyes
by blueicequeen
Summary: After contributing to the rebuilding of the British Wizarding World following the war, Harry Potter is desperate for a change. Halfway across the world, Alfred Pennyworth is looking for a temporary cook. Brought together by circumstance, Harry steps into a world that he is unfamiliar with and into the arms of a man who is determined to never let him go. Warning: SLASH & MATURE & AU
1. A New Hope,A New Opportunity, A New Life

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own anything from Batman/Dark Knight or Harry Potter. I do not own the characters. This is purely fiction and for my entertainment and yours :)**

**Warnings:**

**This is a SLASH story. It's a romantic story between two men. If you have any problems, please turn back now and find another story. Yes, the pairing is between Harry Potter and Bruce Wayne. You have been warned. **

**Summary:**

After the war, Harry Potter helped the newly formed magical government of Wizarding Britain. Five years later, he vanishes from the public eye but still keeps an eye on the magical world through his contacts. Halfway across the world, Alfred is looking for a new cook. An old friend of his, Aberforth Dumbledore wrote to him, asking for a favor on behalf of a young man he knew. Alfred agreed to accept the young man on a trial basis as a cook. However, Harry James Potter always ended up pulling people in whether he knew it or not, be it Alfred or the young master of Wayne manor, Bruce.

**Right Before Your Eyes**

**Chapter 1**

**A New Hope, A New Opportunity, A New Life**

In the heart of London, hidden away from the eyes of the general public, lay an entrance to a whole new world. One of the entrances to Wizarding Britain's marketplace lay through the Leaky Cauldron, a wizarding inn and pub. It was lunch hour and Tom, the barkeeper was kept on his toes as he rushed around to ensure his customers were all well taken care of.

Unnoticed by untrained eyes, a slender figure made its way through the bar and out into Diagon Alley. The figure expertly avoided bumping into anyone as it briskly walked towards Gringotts, the wizarding bank. The bank, a large white building, was guarded by a pair of goblins. With a curt nod, the figure swiftly made its way towards a teller, almost hidden at a corner. A light cough and a nervous gesture that briefly exposed the marked forehead was all that was needed before the young goblin closed his counter and escorted the figure throw long and winding corridors before stopping before a large, well-crafted door. The teller knocked and announced his visitor before parting with a swift bow.

The figure finally sighed in relief, conjured a comfortable armchair and sank onto it. The hood of its cloak was pushed away with light irritation, gaining a chuckle from the short figure before an impressive desk.

"You are, as usual on time, Lord Potter."

The young man snorted before flashing an apologetic grin. "I almost did not make it on time, Lord Ragnok. The ministry kept throwing more and more stuff at me."

The goblin before him was old, very old and very ugly. There was something menacing in his smile, though the young man before him would prefer to call it an evil smirk than a smile. He was, of course, right but knew better than to mention it. The old goblin would take that as a compliment after all.

"You wand-wielders can barely look after yourselves! I still do not trust humans to look after the rest of the wizarding world," Ragnok replied with a disgusted sneer.

Harry James Potter snickered. "You and me both, Ragnok. How are you doing?"

"I am quite well. Shall we get on with business?"

"Yes, let us. We have a lot of things to cover."

Ragnok pulled a thick folder and placed it before him. Two heads bowed before the folder to study its contents. The goblin explained everything in the folder to the young man before him, gaining a raised eyebrow and an impressed whistle. The goblin looked pleased.

"I believe all is in order?"

Harry nodded, his eyes glued to the papers before him before finally looking at goblin. The sheer gratitude in his eyes was overwhelming. Ragnok simply looked away.

"Considering the amount of damage my friends and I did to Gringotts during the war, I never expected to be allowed to set a foot in here, Ragnok," the young lord finally said as he leaned back on his seat. The goblin studied the human before him for a while before nodding.

"Had it been anyone else, true. We would not have let it be until we have you head hanging on the wall. However, while you and your friends destroyed the building itself and let our dragon loose, you never hurt any of my people. The Dark Lord on the other hand…he killed my people. I do not tolerate the unnecessary slaughter of mine. In retrospect, your actions were considered…necessary."

Harry laughed softly, his eyes glinting in amusement. "I suppose the reparations from Slytherin's vaults had nothing to do with it?"

The Goblin King simply leaned back on his armchair and smirked. Harry shook his head, amused. They were silent for awhile before the head of Gringotts looked directly into Harry's eyes.

"Are you sure about your decision, Lord Potter? There are still other options."

Harry nodded with a frown. "Any option that leaves me in the wizarding world will not end well for me. Even if I want to settle down with someone, the chances of me finding someone who can overlook my wealth and status are impossible. Besides that, anyone who enters my life will automatically find theirs both in the spotlight and in danger. I am too tired to look after someone else. I am too tired of having every aspect of my life scrutinized and made public. All I want right now is to be a little selfish, I suppose. The Wizarding World has had me in their grasp since before I could talk. I have given all my life to them. Now, I want to start living my life for me."

"Whilst I do not understand how you feel, I can understand your need to disappear. You have everything you need. Do not hesitate to contact us for anything else. Our sister branches should also be very helpful. You do need to constantly come here to get any of your affairs sorted out unless it is regarding your family vaults. Everything else is ready, Lord Potter," the goblin replied after a few minutes of silence.

The dark-haired young man nodded. He rose and bowed properly to the head of Gringotts.

"Thank you, Lord Ragnok. This has made it far easier on me than I expected. I wish you well. May your gold always flow and the blood of your enemies coats your sword."

The goblin's grin widened and made him look even more demented.

"May your vaults be full and your ventures proceed with a smooth sailing."

As the door closed behind the wizard, the goblin sat back with an uncharacteristic sigh. Idiotic wand-wielders! Can't they see that they are pushing their savior away? The child was kind and giving. He had a true heart. However the people seem to take this for granted! They keep forcing his attention on them, not noticing that for all his smiles and laughter, Harry James Potter was drowning. The war and the subsequent battle to restore the British wizarding community had taken a toll on a child ill-equipt on handling matters. Although Harry had rose to the occasion, picked up things faster than anyone had expected and ruled the ministry – from the shadows but no one needed to know that – he was still a child by all means and one who never knew what a normal life was all about.

The goblin snorted. Making magic and waving their wands had apparently dulled their brains. Thank goodness Harry had swooped in and ensured that enough laws were passed that no one else could take advantage of the situation and start another war.

No one dared either.

It's a little overwhelming and daunting to even think of duelling a child who destroyed one of the most feared dark lords of all time with a simple disarming charm.

Either way, the young man would be leaving the wizarding world and Ragnok, for one, was not going to stop him at all.

XXX

The one person Harry had kept in touch after the war despite the hassle of cleaning up the mess was Aberforth Dumbledore. Harry, for one, could understand the anger and disappointment Aberforth felt towards the late headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. For all his nodding and accepting the situation before his friends, Harry's enchantment of the man had started deteriorate ever since the Triwizard Tournament was held in Hogwarts. Oh, he acted as though he was a total support of the late headmaster but as far as the child was concerned, it was only so that no one would look deeper into him.

And they didn't.

In the guise of preparing for the tournament, Harry had advanced his studies. He had also read up enough to know how that his situation was definitely not the norm. His whole life had been screwed up but Harry knew better than to show his hands so early in the game. He kept his head low, his eyes innocent and his actions reckless. Every step he took, especially as he searched for the hocruxes with Ron and Hermione, pointed out how clearly Dumbledore had played with his life. The man wanted a weapon. Harry, for all the excuses Dumbledore gave about his age and maturity, was never a child. It took awhile but the blinders did fall off and Harry did not like what he had seen. Unfortunately, Hermione and Ron never had their lives manipulated the way Harry's was and could not see the consequences of Dumbledore's actions. Harry could but he knew his friends too well. He kept silent and observed.

When he learned of Dumbledore's relationship with Grindewald, he had blown up but he knew, deep inside that he was not at all surprised. Hadn't Dumbledore mentioned that he could not be trusted with power? Yet he was in one of the most powerful positions ever. Not only had he the control of the wizarding world through the International Council of Wizards but he was also the Head of Wizengamot and the Headmaster of Hogwarts. There was truly no need for the position of a minister when the other positions offer as much power.

Oh, the old man was not evil, per say. Harry understood where Dumbledore was coming from as well. What was the life of one child or one family in comparison to the rest of the world? As they say, the road to hell is paved with good intentions. By looking at the forest, Dumbledore seriously missed the trees. Must be the lemon drops…

The sheer anger and disappointment Aberforth must have felt and still feel was something Harry could relate to. The death of Ariana was after all, the result of Albus' recklessness. Albus' confidence that he was always right had a lot of bad consequences for others.

Like telling him to walk head on to face his death.

Harry tried not to snort as he entered the Hogs Head Inn, where Aberforth was manning the bar. He still did not know if Dumbledore was sure he could return from the dead and truly, he had stopped caring. He had hoped to meet his parents and live happily with them. Being cheated from a death that was rightfully his annoyed the dark-haired man. Fighting continuously for a very fickle wizarding community also irritated the youth. But it was done. The situation has been taken care of and Harry truly needed an escape.

"Slow day?"

Familiar blue eyes looked at him before nodding. "The usual?"

"Yeah."

Harry took his usual seat at a corner, hidden from the view of the patrons. He kept his back to the wall, his hood over his head and his cloak over his frame. There was nothing there to identify him except his height.

Aberforth placed his food before him.

"It's been awhile since I saw you here," he started, curious but also unwilling to question. Too many people have been questioning the young man before him.

Harry hmm-ed.

They kept quiet, neither speaking until the bar was almost cleaned out. Harry finished his meal and toyed with his drink.

"I'll be leaving soon."

"I see. Does anyone know?"

"No. I simply told Ron and Hermione that I have no interest in continuing my work in the ministry. They are under the impression that I'll be looking for something else, I guess."

"Are you happy with what you have achieved so far? Comfortable enough to leave it at Kingsley's hand?"

Harry looked up from his drink and gazed thoughtfully into the eyes of the old man before him. The war had been hard psychologically for him. Being hunted had a way of making a man wary of anything and everything. Having the weight of so many people's hopes and dreams was another burden. It would have been so easy to walk away. Once he knew enough, he could just leave the country.

But he had seen the innocents, children who had the opportunity of a life he did not have. He had seen mothers and fathers protecting their children despite being unable to even see the threat. The villages he passed, the people he had seen, everything made him the man he was today.

When he walked to face his death, he knew it was for them that he took that step willingly. If he could not have that life of love, he could at least protect what they had.

The picture of a smiling baby with bright turquoise hair flashed in his mind.

A tired smile made its way to Harry's lips.

"In this past five years, I have hunted down the remaining death eaters. I have helped the ministry write up new treatise. I have worked with to abolish a number of laws and set up new ones that cannot be scrapped off. I have worked on building plans, gave press releases, shouldered the complaints of one too many idiots who think they are better than anyone else and I have a whole bunch of suck ups who want my money and fame. I am tired, I can't sleep and I am on the verge of a breakdown that I managed to hold off so far. I can't do this anymore, Aberforth."

The old man nodded but did not offer any sympathies, knowing that the young man would not appreciate that. There was nothing to sympathize with. The young man had done very well for himself. He had managed to handle everything without complain. Aberforth was very much impressed.

"Well, you are obviously leaving. Any idea where you are going or what you are planning to do?" the barkeeper asked as he cleaned the rest of the bar.

Harry sheepishly shook his head.

"No idea. I know I don't want anything to do with law enforcement or such. Something light, I suppose. I was thinking of seeing if there are any openings for cooks anywhere far from here. It would be nice to be allowed freedom in the kitchen. I actually miss it."

Pursing his lips thoughtfully, the remaining heir to the Dumbledore family flicked his wand and summoned a letter before passing it to Harry. The younger man took the letter before flipping it open and reading it.

It was odd to read a letter made of paper nowadays. He was so used to parchments that paper felt weird. The written was neat and sturdy, firm. Someone who was very confident about himself. Harry's eyes caught the highlighted paragraph and wisely read that.

"A cook?"

"Yes. He is a butler for a very old family in Gotham. However, his remaining master is the son of the previous owner. Alfred has been taking care of the child since he was a babe. Alfred is quite aware of our world and he is also very much aware of the importance of secrecy. He is a squib, who has been in the muggle world for many years but has always kept in touch with his magical side. The old cook apparently has an emergency and would be leaving in a couple of days for a three month leave. It is nothing much but the place is far from here. You will not need to associate yourself with the elites there and the job comes with a home and the pay is quite good. You will only need to prepare the meals for the manor on regular days and if you are really good, for parties. Oh, and read up all you can about Wayne Industries."

It was a good opportunity. It was a start.

"Thank you, Aberforth. I will contact Mr. Pennyworth and discuss my options with him."

The barkeeper grinned but said nothing more.

XXX

It was a long flight. Harry had decided to go without relying on magical means. He used the documents from Ragnok and made his way to Gotham by plane. In the end, he decided any and every method of transportation did not suit him at all. The flight was too long and too tiring.

At the airport, he had not expected to be waited on. A sharply dressed man held a sign with his name written on it. Harry approached the man and introduced himself and the two made their way to the manor.

Gotham was nothing like Harry ever imagined. Magic thrummed against his skin, wild and passionate. It left a heady and drunk feeling. Harry kept his eyes on the road and view while questioning the driver and gaining knowledge about Gotham.

There was something primal in the city. Harry had no idea what it was but it was intoxicating. He could understand why they seemed a little weird.

They finally arrived at a huge manor with a lot of space. Harry could only gape at the sheer beauty of the old structure and the driver laughed at his face.

"You'll get used to it, kid!"

He was helped with his luggage and walked slowly up the path to the house. A tall, lanky older man was waiting at the door and Harry watched as his driver was dismissed.

"Mr. Pennyworth?"

A small smile and a nod.

"Mr. Shayde, I presume? Welcome to Gotham and to Wayne Manor."

XXX

**Author's Note:**

**Well, this is my first ever Batman/Dark Knight/Harry Potter crossover. Never written one before. I hope you guys enjoyed it. It's been awhile since I have written and this idea has been nagging at me. **

**Have a good read and a good day. **


	2. The Shadow Protector

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1

**Warnings:** Some rough language…. But other than that, nothing much, really.

**Note:** Thank you, all of you, for your support in this latest story of mine. I hope I meet your approval. Enjoy reading!

**Additional Note:** If you encounter any grammatical errors/spelling mistakes, my apologies. I hope it does not affect your reading.

**Right Before Your Eyes**

**Chapter 2**

**The Shadow Protector**

Wayne Manor, in one word, was impressive.

Harry, who had been to Hogwarts, Longbottom Manor, Malfoy Manor and Potter Manor, was mesmerized by the sheer architecture and ambient energy that surrounded the mansion. The huge space around the manor was well-kept and wonderfully managed. The manor itself, which looked like a mini-castle to Harry, had beautiful wood panel carvings. The paintings and artwork in the place complimented the manor's design. On top of that, the owner apparently has taken the effort to maintain the originality of the manor's design through the Victorian style furniture.

Despite being raised as someone below his station in the wizarding world, Harry always had an appreciation for good architecture. He studied his new temporary home with interest, his eyes hungrily memorizing the beauty of the manor.

Before him, the butler, Alfred, walked briskly and surely to a different section in the manor. Harry took his time studying his companion as well, immediately seeing the pride and joy the man had for his work and place of employ. Harry wondered what type of butler Alfred was and knew only time will tell. For now, as long as the man was not another Dolores Umbridge, he was happy. The older man showed him the manor on his way to their quarters. The servants rooms', according to Alfred were on the other side of the manor, far away from the front hall and family wing. Harry did not mind.

They walked in silence, neither rushing nor pushing the pace. Alfred, because he wanted to study the young man before him and Harry, because he was studying the manor.

"This place is beautiful," the younger man whispered reverently, his eyes lit in joy. Alfred laughed softly.

"Yes, it is. It was built in the 1800s and has been in the family for a number of generations. The architecture and interior designs have been maintained for years to reflect the year it was first officially opened by the Wayne family."

"Now that is history," the young British born man said with a grin. Alfred simply smiled.

They stopped before a simple door and Alfred opened and walked in, indicating for Harry to follow him as well. Harry walked into a spacious en suite. There was a queen size bed by a large window overlooking the greenery outside. There was an ornate closet for right across the bed and a bathroom with an attached shower for his use.

Harry had not expected such luxury and looked at Alfred questioningly. The older man smiled slightly. "We do care for the comfort of our people, Mr. Shayde. This room, along with a few others, was newly built when the house was destroyed. Master Wayne's reasoning is that if the employees are expected to stay in the manor, at least they can do so with comfort, privacy and style. I hope it is to your liking?"

Harry immediately nodded his head. "This was more than I expected, Mr. Pennyworth. It's brilliant!"

"I'm glad you approve. Now, there are some things we need to discuss but I prefer setting the rules once we establish your position in the manor. We can do this today or tomorrow. However, it is imperative that we complete the test as soon as possible."

Harry nodded, understanding Alfred's position. He placed his things in the room and smiled softly at Alfred. "If it is alright with you, Mr. Pennyworth, I prefer to get things done soon. Now is as fine as any other time."

"Are you sure, Mr. Shayde? We can always wait until you have rested."

The dark haired young man shook his head with a wry grin. "I'll probably be too tense to get a proper rest until I get this test out of the way. I really hope you don't mind."

The butler shook his head and led the way to the kitchen. For some odd reason, he did not feel the need to talk and neither did Harry. They simply made their way to the kitchen and Harry studied the manor he was hoping to work in the future.

The kitchen was huge and well equipped. The appliances were all start-of-the-art and Harry was definitely looking forward to getting his hands on them. Alfred quickly briefed him on where everything was before settling on a high chair and looking sternly at Harry.

"Mr. Shayde, our old cook left a couple of days back and Master Wayne has not been pleased with the quality of food since. His opinion is, of course, the only opinion that matters in the manor. Besides Master Wayne and I, there are three maids, a driver and a gardener, who will be dining with us on a daily basis. As such, I want to test your ability to maneuver around the kitchen and the quality of food you prepare. Shall we begin?"

"What do you want me to start with, Mr. Pennyworth?"

Alfred glanced at the time and nodded derisively. "Well, dinner is expected to be served at 6pm promptly. Master Wayne wishes to have a chicken dish, a soup, a simple salad and a dessert to finish."

Harry nodded thoughtfully. "May I know if he is allergic to anything, does not like anything and how he generally prefers his desserts?"

"He is neither allergic to anything nor has any particular dislike. He does not like anything too sweet though."

Harry nodded once more, his mind already racing through a few possibilities and found one combination that appealed to him. He turned and started to set up all the things he would need. After all, he was cooking for a number of people and he did not have any help to complete the meal. He did not want to spoil anything by searching for an ingredient in the midst of cooking. Cooking and potions were after all rather similar in that sense.

XXX

Alfred Pennyworth had known about the wizarding world since he was born. It was a little hard not to when he came from a pureblood family. However, the war and his status as a squib caused him to abandon the world and disappear into the muggle world. He channeled his talents into what he loved doing most and he was very good at it.

It was during this time, that he met Aberforth Dumbledore, a bitter man who loathed his brother. Although Alfred never found the source of hatred, he could make an educated guess, especially with the way Aberforth would carry around a picture of his sister. Alfred never asked. It was dark times and people knew better than to ask too many questions. But Aberforth had been a blessing in disguise. The older man had been quite a support when he learned of Alfred's foray into the muggle world. When he retired from the British military, he was not sure what he wanted to do. During this period, he met the Waynes and with Aberforth's urging, he left Britain's soil and followed the family home, where he stayed loyal to them.

Harry Potter was a name even he was familiar with. When he heard about the child savior, he was very surprised and very sad. He knew that there was no way the child would live a normal life and he was right. Aberforth had kept him in the loop about the young man and his contributions to the wizarding world. Alfred had not expected to actually meet the young man in this capacity. He knew that the young man was a Lord, one of very noble heritage as well. For Harry to be willing to become a cook was completely unexpected and perhaps also the best cover there was. He had originally felt like refusing the application letter Harry had sent using an alias had he not known how badly the child needed an escape. Well, Aberforth's letter pleading on Harry's behalf had also helped.

When he finally laid his eyes on the Boy-Who-Lived, as Britain had named him, he was quite surprised. Harry was a little on short side, shorter than even him! The young man was also very slender, his body geared for speed rather than strength. He was also very pale, his skin almost luminescent. His black hair, which would have been messy had it been short, was kept long and he assumed passed Harry's shoulders. He was not very sure as the young man kept his hair tied. Long bangs framed his face, making his face even more slender. But it was those eyes that looked right at him that stole Alfred's attention. Never had he seen eyes so green as Harry's. The young man's eyes glowed brightly but there was a sense of tiredness in it that called to the caretaker in Alfred. After all, he had cared for young Master Wayne for years.

The young man had also surprised him in his quietness and ease. He studied the house with a certain hunger that almost made Alfred chuckle. He was also willing to work past his tiredness as he agreed to prepare the day's meal. Alfred had truly not expected that. Harry looked dead on his feet after all but he insisted and Alfred was intrigued, so he agreed. The butler also approved of the questions Harry asked in deciding the menu for the day. He truly was looking forward to seeing the young man's potential in the kitchen.

XXX

It had been a year and a half since the death of Harvey Dent and Rachel Dawes died during Joker's reign of terror. It had also been a year and a half since Bruce Wayne could even stomach the thought of jumping back into the elite social circles. He had lost the woman he loved and the best friend he cherished. Nothing else mattered. Nothing else was important.

He still went out at night just to keep an eye on the city. He still had a good relationship with James Gordon. Batman was still needed after all. Yet nothing he did managed to help him get over Rachel's death. Bruce was not even really trying anyways.

He had become more of a recluse and had come down hard on his servants. Several had been fired and only a bare minimum was kept to manage the manor. For once, Bruce was thankful for the size of the manor that allowed him to maximize his privacy. Only Agatha, his oldest maid, was allowed to come into his rooms to take care of the room and to place his meals. He had not even shown his face to her in months.

The only person he had been in contact with at the manor was Alfred. The old butler had quietly supported him ever since the mess a couple of years back. He had watched over Bruce and taken care of him without any additional questions. However, Bruce could see the lingering worry and painful longing in those familiar orbs. He did not have the courage to ask about them though, instinctively feeling that he would not like the answer.

That evening, Bruce was not looking forward to dinner. Alfred had mentioned that an old friend of his was asking for some help for an acquaintance. Since Bruce refused to manage the employment in the manor and left it Alfred, he had agreed to hire the new cook on a trial basis. Bruce was not looking forward to dinner tonight. At all.

So he took a long shower, basking in the hot water streaming from the powerful jets. Once he was satisfied, he dressed unhurriedly and made his way to the table in his hallway suite as usual.

This time, his senses were assaulted by a scent so heavenly he could hear his stomach growling and scolding him for not getting to the food sooner. Bruce allowed his nose to lead him to the table where a mouthwatering spread was laid for him. The basic meal was prepared as he had ordered but he had not expected the new cook to prepare his meal as though it was a five-star meal. There was a bowl of salad made with chopped kale leaves, and served with a dressing made of parmesan cheese and lemon juice. The soup looked like a simple French onion soup but Bruce was not too sure about that. The soup looked very fancy. The entrée was a chicken dish, deep fried till crisp and there was a sauce served in a small dish, which smelled like tomatoes. The dessert looked like a cheesecake with apricot topping. The dark-haired man simply stared at the food in surprise. He had not expected it to smell so good. Stomach growling in hunger, he took the tray to his seating room and begin to dig in.

The salad was accompanied by a simple dressing and yet Bruce could not fathom why the taste of the salad was appealing. The first sip of his soup and the taste of his entrée however, left him speechless. The sheer flavor his palate tasted made him moan in pure ecstasy. Not even his previous cook could produce such strong flavors that Bruce preferred. But it was the dessert that caught him completely off-guard. He had not expected the taste of the dessert which left him yearning for more. The cake was not at all sweet. The sweetness of the cake came from its apricot topping.

The new cook had definitely outdone himself. Feeling satisfied for the first time in weeks, he left a note of approval on the tray and left it where it was. It was truly an effort to walk away from the tray and not ring Alfred for another slice of his dessert. However, he had an image to uphold and asking for seconds would have probably made Alfred smug. It was bad enough that he had to actually approve of the new cook.

XXX

Dinner that night was an interesting affair. The rest of the employees in Wayne Manor were so astonished by Harry's cooking that they were practically worshiping him by the end of the meal. Alfred was extremely impressed by his ease in the kitchen and told him he could keep his job regardless of Master Wayne's thoughts on the matter. The master's acceptance would of course sweeten the deal but Harry was willing to accept anything at that point.

He had met the rest of the employees over dinner. They had lined up orderly when they saw him with Alfred. The old butler gave a small smile before introducing each of them.

The oldest maid was a woman in her forties named Agatha Harding. She was the only maid who had served in Wayne Manor for the longest time. The two other maids were much younger and were only in their twenties. The woman with red hair was Louisa Warren while the dark-haired woman was Sophia Nico. The gardener was a kind older man named Terrence Wright, who urged him to call him Terry. The driver was a simple looking man in his thirties named Edmund Roland. None of the men were anywhere near his age while the two younger maids were way too feminine for him to even think of spending time with them. Their incessant giggling reminded Harry too much of the fan girls back in Britain. Despite that, he was comfortable with the small circle of colleagues.

Alfred had introduced him as Haydrian Shayde but as Harry shook each of their hands, he encouraged them to call him Harry. He was very much used to people calling him Harry and decided to use this as an excuse in case he did not answer to either Haydrian or Shayde. The staff seemed friendly enough and praised his cooking to high heavens while keeping their fingers crossed so that Bruce would give the green light. Harry accepted their praises with a light blush dusting his cheeks, which in turn caused the younger girls to burst out giggling.

Once dinner was over, the maids cleaned up the kitchen much to Harry's dismay. They even refused to accept his help. So Harry waited in the kitchen with Edmund and Terry. Alfred had disappeared a few minutes ago. The members of the staff asked Harry a lot of questions regarding his past and shared a lot of stories about working in Wayne Manor and living in Gotham. The one thing everyone stressed was to be home before night falls. Gotham was not a safe place to roam around at night.

"I mean, there are so many things to do. Even the nightlife is amazing but the amount of thugs and dealers make this place really unsafe at night, especially if you are at the wrong place at the wrong time. Just a couple of years back, we had some trouble with an insane psychopath who called himself 'Joker'. And then there was Batman…we all thought he was one of the good guys, ya know. Turns out he is not so shiny either," Edmund said as he sipped his cup of coffee.

"Joker? Batman? Who are these people?" Harry asked, curious. He had of course heard of Batman, the vigilante who does the cops work for them. The number of street crimes had decreased since the Batman appeared. However, over a year ago, Batman lost the support of the people when he was accused of committing multiple murders. However, Harry personally did not hold any credibility to the accusations. As he himself was a celebrity of sorts, he knew how easily people are swayed to believed one thing or another. One day he was hailed a hero and another he was a villain. Based on his own experiences and also the presence of Joker, Harry preferred to make his own opinion once he got all the facts. Gossip mongers however were not factual and neither were newspapers.

Terry sighed. "Joker was a psychopath hell bent on destruction while taking Batman along with him. Batman was the city's hero but now, there is a clear division in opinion when it comes to him. One half believe he is a villain and another half refuse to believe he could have killed all those people. Problem is, he is still roaming the streets, putting away the troublemakers. Makes it difficult to decide what his real stand is."

Edmund snorted in contempt. "As if! The freak killed a whole bunch of people, important people. Not only is he responsible for the death of a couple of cops, he is also responsible for the death of Harvey Dent. Now that man, he was making a real difference. Things will be far better once Batman is behind bars."

The silence in the kitchen with that proclamation was stifling. Neither Harry nor Terry said anything, preferring to keep their opinions private. The silence was broken by Alfred's arrival, carrying Bruce Wayne's dinner tray. Harry instantly found himself completely nervous and wiped his hands repeatedly on his jeans. Alfred gave an encouraging smile at him as he left the tray in the kitchen for the maids to clean up while dismissing the others. He motioned for Harry to follow him and they walked silently to Harry's quarters. As he left, the others gave him encouraging looks and smiles. He simply waved back awkwardly.

Once the door had closed firmly, Alfred motioned the young man to sit and studied him silently. Neither made a move to break the silence and Harry tightened his occlumency shields in order to keep himself calm.

"Master Wayne was very impressed with your cooking tonight. He had given his approval in hiring you during the length our cook, Mr. Quinn, is away. I hope you will do your best for the next few months."

A wide grin spread across Harry's lips and his eyes lit up in excitement. "Thank you so much, Mr. Pennyworth! I will not disappoint either of you."

Alfred nodded once more. "Indeed. I believe you will definitely do very well. However there is another matter we need to discuss. You are aware of course that I am a friend of Aberforth Dumbledore."

Alfred watched the dark haired young man as he processed the information and slowly nodded. However, he knew exactly when the weight of the news hit him. Harry's eyes widened and then narrowed as he studied Alfred back, watching the older man carefully to see what exactly Alfred wanted from him.

"You know who I really am."

Alfred nodded. "I do. I have always kept abreast on the news regarding our world in Britain. However, I have not said anything to Master Wayne. Neither will I say anything to anyone else."

The sheer relieve on Harry's face made Alfred smile. "May I ask why you decided to become a cook, Lord Potter?"

Wrinkling his nose at being addressed by his title, Harry simply leaned back on the headboard of his bed and studied Alfred tiredly. The change in demeanor caught Alfred completely off-guard. It was as though there were two people before him. The shy gentle inquisitive cook, Haydrian Shayde changed into the confident, self-contained, powerful wizard, Harry Potter. Harry Potter was a very powerful wizard but Alfred could easily make out the tiredness in the wizard's eyes.

"You see it," Harry said softly. Alfred looked back at him and nodded, refusing to act as though he did not notice anything.

"You are a very tired man, Lord Potter."

"Just Harry, Mr. Pennyworth. Lord Potter does not exist here."

"There is no way you can completely run away from your past, my Lord. It is simply impossible and somehow, I also suspect it is not how you operate."

A sarcastic grin greeted him. "No, it is not how I operate. However, I think even young lords need a break once in a while. The wizarding world needs to know how to support themselves. Everytime they rely on a figurehead to guide them, the world tears apart. One needs a symbol of hope, I agree with that. However, they do not need a savior. Everyone needs to know how to save themselves. They only need guides, not saviors. Having saviors make people very lazy. I am tired of the absolute laziness of the wizarding world. I will return, I suppose, after a year or so. For now, I just want to remain unknown. Just a face in the crowd."

Perhaps it was the tiredness in those eyes or the wisdom in his voice, but Alfred could understand why the young man decided to leave the wizarding world for now. "Magic has a way of deteriorating one's common sense," Alfred replied. Harry's laughter made the butler smile.

"Thank you, for the chance and for keeping my identity a secret. I should have cued in on Aberforth telling you who I really am but you welcomed me as Haydrian Shayde, so I thought you were not in the know. My mistake."

"That is not a problem. I did understand your desire to remain anonymous, so there was no reason to pry. However, under the circumstance, I thought you could do with an ally, Lord Potter."

Harry's grin was infectious as he stood in front of Alfred and held out his hand. "Thank you, Mr. Pennyworth. It would be quite a boon to have you by my side. Please, do call me Harry. All my friends do."

Alfred smoothly stood and accepted his hand. "I will, Lord Potter, only because it is impossible to call you by your title without anyone noticing. However, please do call me Alfred. Between us, formalities are unnecessary. I can always say you are a distant relative to avoid suspicion of the other staff members, if any of them question us."

"Thank you and I would really like that, Alfred. And please, do away with the whole 'lord' thing. I never really liked being addressed by my title."

"Well, it is time for me to excuse myself then. It is getting late and you have had quite a day, Harry. Breakfast is to be served by 9.00a.m. as Master Wayne rarely heads to his office or even goes early when he does. The menu is up to you. Lunch is served at noon, precisely and if you want to prepare anything for tea, do go ahead. However, no one here takes tea as a meal by itself. Do you have any questions?"

Harry shook his head as he walked the older man to the door. "Not now, Alfred. If anything comes up, I will ask you or one of the other staff members."

Alfred nodded. "Are you not going to ask when are you having your off days, Harry?"

Harry stilled. The idea of having a few days off had not even crossed his mind. He blinked owlishly at Alfred, who simple sighed and shook his head.

"You will have a day and a half off starting from Saturday evening until Sunday night. You will be expected to prepare Monday's breakfast as usual. Is that acceptable?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, it is. I apologize. I do not get enough days off so the idea of it never even entered my mind."

Alfred accepted his reason though he was unhappy. He could not believe that the wizarding world had run the poor young man down to the extent that he did not even get off days. Truly, they were taking him for granted.

"Well, that is all for today. If there is anything else, do not hesitate to approach me. Good night, Harry."

Harry nodded, expertly hiding a yawn. "Good night, Alfred."

Once he closed the door, Harry switched off the lights and sunk onto the comfortable bed, falling asleep the moment his eyes fell shut. It was the first night in a long time he managed to sleep without any nightmares. It was also the first night that he felt extremely comfortable.

XXX

The week progressed without any problems. Harry enjoyed cooking very much and the free reign he was given over the kitchen and the menu made his more creative side bloom open. He had so much fun creating new dishes and using the rest of the staff as his guinea pigs. They tested his food and gave him pointers to improve on the taste or look, though admittedly, as far as they were concerned, his cooking was perfect.

Harry pretty much made the kitchen his home. The rest of the staff dropped by all the time and even Alfred found himself spending more time in the kitchen where new batches of cookies, muffins, cupcakes and cakes always made an appearance. There was always something to eat and nothing was left to waste. The rest of the staff enjoyed Harry's blushing face as they praised his cooking. A certain affectionate repertoire was built around the young man as he was the youngest among them. Harry's wide emerald eyes and uncertain look always tugged the heartstrings of the staff and they made sure they took care of him as much as they could.

Alfred was very pleased with the ease Harry assimilated himself into the folds of Wayne Manor's staff. The young man could truly pull people to him. Moreover, his skills in the kitchen had caused Bruce Wayne to finally improve his eating habits. As Harry was aware that the rich recluse barely left his suite, he prepared nutritious food that ensured the young master would not put on too much of weight and yet get his much needed calories. It made Alfred very happy to see Bruce looking forward to something after over a year and a half of being a shadow of his former self.

It was finally the weekend and Harry was ready to check out Gotham city. He had prepared a large lunch and refrigerated the balance of the food. He told the rest of the staff where the extra food was, including Alfred, in case Master Wayne felt like eating something. Alfred had only shook his head and told the young man to go off, reminding him to head back before it was too dark.

Edmund, who was heading to the city, gave him a ride. Edmund gave him a few pointers on the places he could visit and also those he should avoid. He told Harry about some of the tourist attractions that never lost their touch and the history behind them. He dropped Harry off at the mall before heading to his own home.

The mall was a huge place. Harry, who never had the proper chance to look around a mall, took the advantage to check the place out. He found a few things he liked and bought them before discretely shrinking the packages so that they could fit into his pocket.

Gotham city was very different from Diagon Alley and every other city he had visited. The natural energy was so high that Harry found it impossible to stop smiling. He felt energized as he roamed around the city, taking in the sights and the people. He finally stopped at a shop that sold brand new motorcycles. After his experience on Sirius' bike, Harry had always wanted one of his own. It was far less constricting than a car. He browsed through the motorcycles for sale, comparing the prices and the abilities of one bike from another. He finally set his eyes on a bike that reminded him of Sirius' ride, a Star Stryker. It was easily one of the expensive rides in the store but there was a certain touch to it that appealed to the darker side of Harry. It suited him the same way his firebolt suited him. The sight of the bike made him smile but Harry had to wonder if he really should buy the bike in the first place.

With all the sightseeing he had done and the amount of time he spent in the shop, Harry had easily lost track of time. He cursed when he saw the dark skies and knew that Alfred would probably chew him out. Harry immediately made his way to the nearest dark alley so that he could apparate back to the manor. Just as he found a relatively empty alley, a scream caught his attention. His eyes quickly took in the alley, finding a young woman and a small child surrounded by ten leering men. Harry cursed his 'saving people' instinct and searched for a weapon he could use. A metal rod caught his eyes and he quietly took it and adjusted his grip. He could hear the woman pleading to the men and the child sobbing as he hid behind the woman. The poor woman looked so terrified that Harry's heart went out to her. Just as one of the men lunged for her he made his presence known.

"Why don't you boys let the woman and her boy go?" Harry called out as he walked into the light. The men stopped and turned to look at him. One of them roamed his eyes over Harry's body, making the younger man feel completely dirty Harry barely stopped himself from shuddering in disgust.

"Well, well, well, fellas… Looks like we have a little hero among us. A very beautiful one too… Looks like we will be feasting quite well tonight. I bet that that pert little ass of yours had never been touched before. Don't worry, darling, by the time we are done, you will be begging for more," the leader of the gang said as his eyes glazed with lust. The men laughed, one of them grabbed the young woman as the others made a grab for Harry.

Using his own momentum, Harry swung his metal rod and slammed it into the nearest man, causing the man to drop down in a pained groan. The others watched with shock as their comrade dropped to the ground. Even as they started moving towards Harry, the slender man was already moving, dropping two more of the men as he reached the man who had grabbed the young woman. With a twist, he slipped behind the man and hit him hard enough to ensure he dropped down unconscious.

Harry yelled at the young woman to take her boy and run. The stunned woman quickly grabbed her boy's hand and slipped through another alley, her frightened gaze rested on her fighting savior one last time before she pulled her boy with her and disappeared into the night. Harry hoped she made it home safely because right at the moment, he was sure he was not going to escape from these men unscratched. He was clearly outnumbered and their rage fuelled their actions as knives and rods made their appearance. Gritting his teeth, Harry kept his back to the wall and his eyes on his opponents.

In the heat of the battle, an unexpected ally appeared. Harry felt the rod slip from his hands as one of the men managed to land a hit on his arm. Another sneaked behind and grabbed his slender figure. Harry cursed. Physically, he would not be able to match any of the men. His smaller body was geared towards armed combat and speed. When he was caught by his opponent, the others quickly crowded him, various injuries marring their features. The leader of the gang spitted out blood as he studied the young man before him and grinned wickedly. He slammed his fist into Harry's stomach, delighting in the pained gasp he managed to force out of Harry.

"Oh, this is going to be so fun. I am going to make you scream so damn loud, you bitch! I'm gonna fuck that tight ass of yours so hard you will feel me for days!"

A movement from behind the men caught Harry's gaze and he blinked rapidly as the figure shrouded in dark slipped behind the men and started to systematically drop them unconscious. The leader, distracted by the sudden cries of his men, turned to see the commotion, giving Harry the perfect opportunity to kick the man on the head with his feet and use the momentum to loosen his captor's hold on him. Slipping behind the man holding him, he swiftly chopped the back of the man's neck, rendering him unconscious. Together with the figure garbed in black, the ten men were taken care off and each of them were tied up before Harry and his rescuer finally took a good long look at each other.

The figure before him was wearing a dark cloak, which had initially hidden his body. Now, the cloak was pushed behind, giving Harry the perfect view of his savior. The man was not extremely tall but his height and bulk easily surpassed Harry's own small and slender body. He was pale, where his mask did not cover him. His suit was made of protective material that helped to provide some padding and Harry was quite certain it was also partially made of Kevlar. Harry's eyes took in the man's strong thighs, his well-defined chest and finally the grim line of the man's lips.

Harry refused to feel embarrassed for checking out the man before him. He did possess quite a figure. So he simply raised an eyebrow and saw the man's lips tightened even more. He could easily imagine the frown behind the mask and almost laughed. The adrenalin coursing through his veins finally receded, making him very much aware of his wounds.

"Well, when I read about you, I never actually thought I would meet you on the very first night I ventured into the city," Harry finally said as he leaned against the wall, his eyes studying the man before him. Batman had already sunk back into the shadows though his eyes remained on Harry.

"You should not be here. You should leave, now," the man growled, quickly glancing behind him to ensure the men were still tied up.

"What about them?"

"The police will handle them."

Harry nodded and made to get up when the pain on his hand reminded him of the sharp blow he received and the bruise on his stomach reminded him of the punch he took. He winced, attracting the Batman's attention once more but as the man took a step forward, he simply waved a hand to stop him.

"I'm fine. Just a little banged up."

"Do you have any way to return to your home?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I should be going. Batman, thank you, for your help."

Batman said nothing as he watched Harry leave the alley. He kept his eyes on the slender figure until the younger man disappeared from his sight. He then turned to study the ten men they had both brought down together and frowned in distaste. He hated rapists.

Ensuring they were properly tied up, he finally fled back to the roofs. His eyes roamed around the streets, looking for the slender figure but he could not see the other man anywhere. Frowning once more, he stepped back into the shadows and watched as patrol car came across the unconscious men and called for back-up. Once he was sure they were handled, he slipped into the shadows to monitor the rest of his city.

Even as the night progressed, the protector of Gotham could not get his mind away from the young British man he helped. He had only come across the man when his ears caught the sound of fleeing bodies. He had seen the terrified woman running away from the alley, her hand tightly gripping a younger boy's. Her eyes kept returning to the direction she had run away from and he moved towards that direction. He wanted to know what caused her to run away and make sure it was handled. Instead he came across a group of men crowding a young man.

The young man had truly taken Batman in surprise. He was small; his body was tiny compared to the tall, bulky figures crowding him. Yet, they were all somewhat injured. Batman saw the metal rod the young man might have used and nodded approvingly. Obviously, the man had helped the woman and her child escape. He started moving even as the gang member punched the young man and started making lewd comments. He steps almost faltered though when pure green eyes stared right at him. Feeling the lurch his heart gave, he quickly concentrated on the men around him, aware of another fight happening behind him.

Once the fight was over and the men tied up, he turned to face the young man. However, he had not expected being checked out so obviously. The younger man had allowed his eyes to take in every inch of Batman's body causing the older man to feel extremely lucky that his mask covered his heated face. Since he had always fought and fled, he had not been checked out so blatantly like this before. Forcing himself not to fidget, he took his time eyeing the younger man as well. The younger man barely reached his shoulders. He really was very short. Batman was quite shocked by the British accent, his mind racing towards Alfred, the only other person he knew with such deep accent. When he heard the British man had read about him, it took quite a bit of concentration not to flinch. However, it seemed that the young man did not mind. He had calmly thanked Batman and excused himself.

Batman growled lowly. He forced himself to concentrate in patrolling the city, forced his mind to forget those bewitching green eyes. He would probably never meet the man anymore. He seemed to be a tourist. Well, he probably had one heck of an experience.

Scowling at the direction his thoughts had wondered to, he decided to round up his patrol and leave. He directed his Batpod to his location and used it to disappear from the city and back to his place.

He had finally slipped into the Batcave when Alfred walked over to him.

"Quiet night, sir?"

The protector of Gotham put down his mask to slip back into his daily persona. Bruce Wayne simply shook his head.

"Not at all, Alfred. It seems that a young British man got caught up in a gang fight when he rescued a woman and a child."

"I do hope all three are fine," Alfred replied calmly though internally he suspected he knew exactly which British man was involved in the fight.

"The woman and the child are fine. The young man hurt his arm and his ribs, I suspect. He should be fine though. He was a good fighter and knew how to handle those men even though they were twice his height and size."

Alfred almost groaned. He did indeed know the young British man.

"Very good, sir."

"He was a good fighter, his body definitely could move… It was like watching…" Bruce's voice trailed off as he realized Alfred was staring at him. Realizing what he had just said, the dark haired man quickly turned away and cleared his throat.

"Well, the situation was taken care off. Can you get me something to eat, Alfred? I am feeling a little hungry," Bruce called out as he quickly left the caves and headed back to his suite, his back facing his butler. He had no idea why he was feeling a little out of sorts but he did not want Alfred to notice it either.

However, had Bruce turned back and saw his butler's face he would have noticed the sheer shock on the older man's face before the butler smirked. Well, well, well, wasn't this interesting. Looks like young Master Wayne had met young Lord Potter and his interest has been quite easily gained. Alfred almost laughed. If only Bruce realized that Harry was staying under the same roof as him. Alfred decided to remain quiet about this latest development and simply watch the two men. Finally, Bruce had found interest in life again.

He should have known that Harry Potter would be able to grab Bruce Wayne's attention.

The butler headed back to the kitchen to prepare his young master's meal. He placed the tray on the table shut the door before heading to Harry's room. He knocked briskly twice as he always did and was given permission to enter.

Slipping into the room, he saw a freshly cleaned Lord Potter going through his potions kit. He quickly looked over the wounds and saw Harry smiling sheepishly at him.

"May I ask what happened, Lord Potter?"

Harry pouted adorably. "It's Harry, Alfred. And really, it wasn't my fault exactly."

"Oh?"

Harry wondered how that one expression could mean so many things and ducked his head to hide his smile.

"Lord Potter?"

Alfred's exasperated tone caused Harry to explain what happened that evening from the young woman's screams to Batman's rescue.

"He really is something else, Alfred. The man was ridiculously fit and fast. I really do owe him quite a bit for his help tonight. Who knew I would actually meet Batman of all people the very first night I venture into the city?"

The awe and affection in Harry's voice caused Alfred to smirk and he was lucky Harry did not see him. Honestly, this was going to be very entertaining and Alfred could only laugh internally at the drama playing before him. The interest both parties had on each other was very amusing. Even as he left Harry's room, the image of Bruce hiding his face and Harry's wide impressed eyes burned into his memory.

Oh, this was going to be very entertaining.

XXX

**Author's Note:**

**Done! I can't believe how long this one turned out. Thank you all for supporting my latest story. **

**To all of you who have read my other stories and are waiting for an update on 'Chained' and 'Flames of Passion', my deepest apologies. A close relative of mine passed away recently. His death hit me hard and I am still trying to get myself back together. Writing this new story helps but my muse for those two seemed to have disappeared. However, I have no plans on abandoning them. I will still work on them but I really need some time to get back my rhythm. My deepest and sincerest apologies. **

**I do hope you guys enjoy this one though. Happy reading! Have a nice day!**


	3. Unexpected Encounter

**Disclaimer** : See Chapter 1

**Warnings** : Well…..a little Slash but nothing much….yet :)

**Note ** : Ok… I am a complete Slash addict. I love a good story with two gorgeous male characters getting it on with each other. Unfortunately, with FFN's reinforced policy, I have to be careful with what I write, especially the smut. So I rather get this over with now, when it is not written yet.

Do you guys have any problems with me being a little explicit? Would you rather I just mention they have sex and not get into any details? Would you just prefer if I write the scenes but put a warning before and after the scene? I hope you guys can get back to me on this. I really would rather avoid my story/account getting canceled. Thank you!

Some of you have asked me about my other two stories:

Rurouni Kenshin – Flames of Passion (Kenshin/Kaoru)

Harry Potter – Chained (Harry/Sirius)

I do have plans to complete them both. I am really not one to give up. However, I need sometime to get my inspiration back again. I have started a chapter each but I have not completed them. Thank you for your patience though.

**Right Before Your Eyes**

**Chapter 3**

**Unexpected Encounter**

"_Don't you look lovely, Harry? This is truly where you belong, on your knees before me. This is your rightful place. I should reward you for it, shouldn't I?"_

_The low, purring voice sent shivers of fear and disgust racing down his spine. The slender figure crumpled painfully on the floor just barely stopped his body from showing any outward sign of unease. It would not do to give the monster before him any more ammunition against him. As it was, Harry had been under the mercy of the Lestrange brothers just before Voldemort arrived. They had enjoyed making him scream in the dungeons where they had shackled him on the wall. The broken bones in his body made every move a torture by itself. Harry's only consolation was the safety of his friends. _

"_Won't you answer me, Harry Potter?"_

_Harry remained stubbornly silent. The laughter that had been ringing around him stopped at the sheer fury on their master's face. Bellatrix Lestrange snarled, her face twisting horrifyingly at the lack of respect Harry bestowed upon her beloved master. Voldemort wasn't far behind._

"_Perhaps a little more…encouragement? Crucio!"_

_And all Harry could do was to scream as his nerves were strained to the max, the feeling of red-hot knives stabbing him feeling his whole being._

Green eyes snapped open as a tired figure rolled off the bed and landed painfully on the floor. Harry simple lay where he was, his harsh painful breaths the only sound in the silence of the night. His whole body was still trembling, the aftereffects of the memory, which turned into a nightmare, still lingered. He took deep breaths, trying hard to steady his wildly beating heart. When he finally got some control of himself, he pushed himself on the bed and curled pitifully in the middle of the bed, his hands fisted in frustration in his hair. He tugged the soft strands a few times, the slight sting kept him grounded to the present. Harry was immensely grateful that he had remembered to place the silencing charms around his bed. At least no one was alerted to his distress.

It had been almost a month since he had nightmare. He had seriously thought that he healing well. Ever since he made the decision to temporarily leave the magical world behind, he had felt as though the burden he carried had lessened. Until that moment, he never realized how exhausted he had felt. The feeling he got once he made up his mind left him feeling so light that even his sleep patterns improved. He no longer spent hours awake, drowning himself in work just so that he could do something productive and not remember the years he had spent fighting. It looked like the fight the night before had triggered some of his darker memories.

Everyone he knew had slowly moved on with life. Neville had gotten been offered the position of an apprentice to Professor Sprout. He had been ecstatic and accepted the position without thinking twice. His gentle demeanor and calm presence had attracted the attention of Hannah Abbot and the two were currently courting. Luna, his dearest friend, had taken to travelling the world and meeting very interesting characters along the way. Harry had taken the opportunity to talk to one Rolf Scamander and made sure the young man knew he would be in a world of pain if Harry even got an inkling that he was playing around with Luna.

Hermoine and Ron had finally gotten married and they were expecting their first child soon. Bill and Fleur had a gorgeous little girl they named Victoire and Fleur was now expecting their second child. Charlie had returned to Romania after staying in Britain for two years. He had stayed until Hogwarts was rebuilt and taught for a year before the call of the dragons seduced him away once more. Percy had settled down with a young woman he had met at the ministry, Audrey. They too had a daughter named after the Weasley matriarch, Molly. Fred and George had reopened their shop and were back to creating mischief and mayhem after the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was closed for almost two years following the final battle. Fred had been severely injured and fell into a six-month long magical coma. After he woke up, George refused to leave his twin's side and together they recuperated from the injuries Fred had sustained. They had both finally gotten engaged to two gorgeous women, Angelina Johnson and Serena Anders. George, who finally confessed to Angelina after Fred woke up from his coma, was glad that his twin was not seriously seeing the woman when they were in Hogwarts. Fred had fallen for the medi-witch in charge of his healing, Serena Anders. They had been flirting heavily until Fred finally asked her out. The twins were very happy with their fiancées.

The whole family and the wizarding world had expected Harry to finally get back together with Ginny. A year before the final battle, Harry would have expected it as well. However, they have both changed a lot. During the year where he was constantly on the run, escaping from Voldermort's clutches, being tortured to near insanity and finally walking to his death, had changed Harry so much that he did not think he could even imagine a life with Ginny anymore. The young man felt so weary to his bones that the idea of taking care of someone else made him feel distinctly unhappy. After years of service to a world that did not respect him or his privacy at all, all Harry wanted was to disappear into someone's arms and have them protect him instead. With Ginny, he would be the one who was supposed to take care of her, to love and protect her. Harry just could not do it anymore. Not even the fear that the Weasleys may shun him for his decision could force him to get back with Ginny. Ginny was a strong woman. She had shown her strength time and again. Harry truly respected her for that but he did not think he could lead a life with her. They had sat down and Harry had tried hard to put his feelings into words. They had talked for hours and Ginny had finally smiled sadly and told him not to worry about it. The war had changed all of them. Though she still loved Harry and she knew Harry still loved, he was no longer in love with her. Ginny knew that even if she forced him to marry her, they would never be happy. After everything Harry had given up, she could not in good conscious tie Harry to her.

They had broken the news to her family and weathered the fallout that followed the news. The older Weasleys had accepted the news without much protest. Ron and Hermoine were a bit put out but they knew from the look in Harry's eyes that he was serious about the decision. Arthur Weasley had calmly accepted their decision. It was Molly who could not accept the news. She tried talking to Harry many times, trying to convince him to let go of the past and accept his feelings for Ginny. The first few times, Harry had listened to her as calmly as he could before shaking his head and leaving. However as the pressures of rebuilding the wizarding world fell even more heavily on his shoulders, Harry did not have the strength to fight against Molly so he started to limit his visits to the Burrow and only met his friends separately outside. Ginny had finally had enough and told her mother she was seeing someone else and that she wanted to concentrate on her career with the Hollyhead Harpies. Once her daughter had made up her mind, Molly was forced to stop forcing the two together again. Unfortunately, Harry had not been able to visit the Burrow much any longer as his workload increased and his attention was demanded by various sectors of the wizarding world.

Even his leaving this time around was done so quietly to avoid Molly more than anyone else. While he did respect and care for the Weasley matriarch, she could be very controlling. For a man who had been controlled his whole life against his wishes, the idea of living under her thumb did not appeal to him at all. So he had skipped town as quickly and quietly as he could.

Harry finally uncurled from the bed and walked over to the window, peering out into the darkness. The Wayne Manor was a reasonable distance away from the heart of Gotham and Harry usually loved the silence around him. However, as the silence allowed him to recall his nightmare, Harry was desperate for anything that would take his mind of his memories of the war. He slipped away from the window and began to dress quickly. Once he was comfortably attired, Harry apparated away from Wayne Manor and appeared in the dark alley he was before. There was no one there and Harry could see the empty rooftop from his position on the ground and apparated up there instead. From there his eyes caught the sight of one of the taller buildings in Gotham city, Wayne Tower. He grinned at the height of the building and apparated to the rooftop of the building.

Harry could only gasp at the sheer beauty of the city spread out before him. In the dark of the night, the lights from every corner of the city lit it up beautifully. Harry could appreciate the artistic beauty of the place. It was definitely a huge difference to the places Harry used to visit. He could see the vehicles moving on the road and the various people enjoying the nightlife Gotham provided. While he knew he was not one for the life lead by the people below, he definitely enjoyed watching them.

The top of Wayne Tower was a place designed for helicopter landings and there was a doorway that Harry suspected lead into the tower but Harry had no desire to venture into that territory. For a man who loved heights, Harry shivered in delight at the height he was currently standing at. Any and all thoughts of nightmares and memories were long gone. Harry simply leaned against the railing and watched the city with a soft smile on his lips.

He had no idea how long he stood there but he knew the moment he stopped being the only one there. Harry had barely heard anything but his senses, which always directed him to the people he felt watching him tingled, warning him of company. Harry turned around and studied the rooftop, alert and wary. His eyes took in every nook and cranny until they finally stopped at the shadows near the door. He tensed and adjusted his stance.

"May I know who is there?" he called out, keeping his voice calm and unthreatening. There was a tense moment of silence before a figure covered in black took a step into the light. It took Harry a second but his brains finally clicked on the identity of his mysterious companion and his whole body relaxed.

"Oh, it's you! I did not expect to see anyone up here, much less you and so soon too. Were the men yesterday taken care of?" Harry asked, keeping his eyes on his unexpected companion. If he could see Batman's eyes, he suspected that they were probably narrowed in irritation or frowning in annoyance. The man did look extremely tense with his cloak covering his whole body so that any attack he made was an element of surprise. Harry forced himself to remain calm. He did not want to annoy the man before him, though he wondered if Batman would be angry if he asked the man to push his cloak away. Harry really wanted another view of the man's body.

"What are you doing up here?" Batman growled, keeping his distance. He was frowning as he did not know how the smaller man had gained access to Wayne Tower's rooftop. It made Batman feel uncomfortable that someone could access his rooftop without alerting any security. On top of that, he was truly hoping that he was not wrong about the innocence of the man before him. His traitorous heart had jumped at the mere sight of the man and he had to force himself to be more alert. He had not expected the man to become aware of his presence but it seemed like green eyes had noticed the moment he landed on the rooftop.

Harry shrugged carelessly, his eyes on his companion. "I love heights. I was looking for the best place to enjoy the view of the city and found this place. Do you come here often?"

Once more Batman ignored the question and issued one of his own. "How did you get up here?"

Harry wondered if he was being foolishly reckless by taunting the man before him but the desire to see if he could ruffle Batman's feathers were becoming harder to suppress. "Hmm, that would be one of my secrets, Gotham's shadow protector. As you are not a friend of mine, I do not feel like indulging your curiosity about my presence here. Unless we are going to play 20 questions?"

Batman growled and the voice manipulating device amplified it. That was not the answer he wanted. He took a threatening step forward but the younger man did not move, his green eyes were focused on his own covered ones. The sheer power in those glowing orbs caused the bat to shiver internally. He had no idea why the man before him fascinated him to the point he was willing to accept his answer. He had never acted this way towards others. He had always played the people around him, bar Lucius and Alfred. He had made sure people only saw what he wanted them to see but this man did not allow Batman to bully an answer out of him and somehow, that only pleased a darker part of the masked man. He scowled at that.

"There is only one way to reach this rooftop. How did you get here?" he demanded, using his dominating presence to force an answer out of the dark-haired man. Instead of an answer, the man simply shrugged and smiled impishly. There was a certain amount of challenge in the curve of his lips that appealed to Batman's darker side. It took him quite a bit of effort to restrain himself from simply reaching out and physically forcing an answer from the younger man. When the younger man tilted his head to get a better look at him, Batman noticed the way his eyes would occasionally glance at his covered body before returning to his face. A thought he never expected suddenly appeared in his mind. Was the younger man flirting with him?

Unexpectedly uncomfortable, he forced himself not to shift uneasily. Why the hell was the man making him feel like a teenager all over again?

Harry had to restrain himself from laughing. He had never had the chance of flirting so blatantly before. For years, he had people throwing themselves at him. He was so used to running away that he had never tried to pursue anyone before. Neither had he have any experience in dealing with men. However, from experience he knew that the wizarding world was quite comfortable with same sex relationships. The couples he knew did not exactly hide their relationships but they were not blatantly obvious either. Harry, who had never been attracted so fiercely to someone, truly enjoyed seeing someone – as long as it was not him – squirm. Perhaps it was the lightness he felt or the comfortable strength Batman excluded, but Harry felt confident teasing the older man.

Feeling a sliver of pity for the man before him, he simply laughed easily, his eyes shining in mirth. "Oh, would you please relax? I did not break any security to get here, so do not worry about it. Though I am curious, why does it matter to you how I got on this tower? Does Wayne Enterprises mean something to you?" Harry asked as he turned around to watch the city once more. He leaned against the railing, his body resting on his forearms. Had he turned to look behind, he would have seen a view that no a single soul in Gotham city had ever seen, an open mouth, speechless Batman.

When the dark-haired man laughed, the dark knight of Gotham city felt his heart clench tightly. The laughter in the man's voice and eyes completely unnerved him. And then the man had the nerve to simply turn around and lean against the railing, causing his body to lean forward and the jeans he wore to stretch across his butt and legs. The sight of the body being displayed so carelessly before him, a certified ladies' man, stopped every single brain activity. It took awhile but even that was due to the danger alert that was knocking on the doors of his brain insistently. He recovered only to hear the question so carelessly flung by the man. Batman swallowed, feeling ridiculously uncomfortable. This was a territory he was completely unfamiliar with. He did not feel like answering the question. Instead, he wanted very much to run away and get back to his sanctuary so that he could actually think for a moment. Despite his overwhelmed feelings, he forced himself to stay where he was, his eyes unconsciously trailing the view offered unknowingly to him.

"I am simply aware of how difficult it is access the rooftop of this building. It is hardly as easy as to access this site compared to other places."

He licked his dry lips when Harry shifted his stance causing Batman's eyes to drop once more to those slender legs and firm ass. Hidden behind his cloak, his hands trembled just a little. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and walked over to the younger man and stood beside him. He kept his eyes on the city spread before him to make sure he was not tempted to take another look.

Harry had remained silent, only shifting a little to adjust his legs. He had been acutely aware of Batman's eyes on his back and shifted once to feel a little more comfortable. Now that the taller man had moved to stand over to his right, he forced himself to keep looking at the city rather than at the man beside him. The strong attraction he had felt ever since he saw the man the night before had only amplified the longer the man stayed beside him. It unnerved him. For a man who never had a proper relationship – Ginny did not count – Harry had no idea whether it was safe for him to even act on these feelings he had. So he decided to play it by ear. He would simply flirt lightly with the dark figure beside him. It was not necessary for him to fall into a relationship, anyways. He might as well take it easy and not complicate things. They had only met unexpectedly and probably never meet again. After all, what were the chances of him meeting the dark protector again?

They stood side-by-side quietly, neither saying a word. Batman kept an eye out on the streets and an ear on the microphone in his cowl.

"Are you done with your patrol, Batman?"

Batman gave a stiff nod but otherwise remained silent. He had decided that as long as the city did not need him, he would remain with the young man to see how he made it up to the rooftops. As though Harry could hear his thoughts, he turned to look at the taller man and felt his breath catch at the imposing figure Batman made. Truly, he was lucky. If he had not faced and survived a war he would have probably caved at the sheer presence Batman excluded. A pleasant tingling of his spine caused him to turn away immediately and he forced himself to relax. The tension between them suddenly seemed to be thicker and Harry wondered if he should say anything to break the silence.

The option was taken away from him when Batman's body suddenly tensed. He seemed as though he was concentrating on something before he turned around and began to quickly walk away, cursing his luck.

Just as he was about to disappear into the shadows, the man cleared his throat pointedly, causing his steps to falter.

"Good luck, Batman."

He wanted to simply leave but something forced him to stay where he was. He opened his mouth and finally growled a farewell before disappearing from Harry's sight.

Once he was alone again, Harry groaned and rested his head on the cool railing.

"Honestly Potter, only you would be attracted to a man without even seeing his face and only after meeting him twice! Bloody hell!" he grumbled before a smile made its way on his face. Oh well, he definitely had fun yanking Batman's chains. Harry had to laugh. He wondered if anyone had ever flirted with Batman before. It was one thing to gossip about a heroic figure in coffee shops but a whole different ballgame when the flirting is done face-to-face. He highly doubted the men Batman put away would flirt with him.

He shook his head and silently apparated back to Wayne Manor. The night out had done its magic. He was far calmer now that he had returned and Harry changed easily and slipped into bed. If he was lucky, he would have a solid three hours of sleep before he was expected to prepare breakfast. The young man fell into an easy slumber as he burrowed underneath the comfortable covers.

In the dark of the night, he smiled as he remembered the flustered Gotham protector.

XXX

"Long night, Master Wayne?"

The sight of Alfred caused Bruce Wayne's steps to falter for a moment before he continued to his butler. His mind was a complete mess. The robbery had given him a chance to release some of his pent up energy but he still could not forget the green eyed man. Luckily, he was not so preoccupied by his thoughts that he did any mistakes. He had successfully apprehended the robbers, tied them up and disappeared just as the police arrived on the scene. Of course, some tried to capture him but his tumbler was really no match for them.

"Just a robbery, Alfred. It has already been taken care of."

"Very good, Master Wayne. Would you like me to get anything?" Alfred asked, his eyes studying the young man he had known his whole life. The way Bruce's eyes shifted uncomfortably and the way his thoughts seemed to be extremely preoccupied alerted Alfred to the fact that there was something bothering his friend.

Bruce nodded. "If there is something to eat, that would be good, Alfred. How is our new cook? Has he adjusted to the life here?"

Alfred smiled and nodded as he helped Bruce clean and keep away his things. He had not expected Bruce to ask about Harry and was pleasantly surprised until he realized that Bruce was trying to keep his mind occupied.

"Yes, Mr. Shayde is adjusting very well. He seems to be quite friendly with the staff and I personally enjoy his company."

Bruce nodded distractedly. His mind kept flashing back to the slender figure on the rooftops. Part of him wanted very much to access the flight records and find out who the young man was. Another part of resisted. It enjoyed the sense of enigma that surrounded the younger man. The fact that he was essentially fighting himself caused Bruce to wonder if he should worry about his sanity.

"Alfred, do you think I have been away from my social circle for too long?"

Alfred blinked rapidly and looked sharply at his young master. A question like this after a meeting with Harry yesterday was very much suspect. On top of that, Bruce Wayne seemed very much preoccupied and troubled.

"Is something the matter, sir? I have been trying to talk you into returning to your life but you have always rejected my advice. Now you would like my opinion this matter once more? Is there something wrong, Master Wayne?" Alfred asked, a part of him felt alarmed that a meeting with Harry could produce such results.

Bruce looked uncertain for a brief moment but then he shook his head. "It is just a matter of opinion, Alfred. I think it is time for me to make a public appearance once more. There is a function coming up, isn't there? If I am not mistaken, the invitation came from the mayor's office. Perhaps I shall make it after all," Bruce told his butler as he walked out of the batcave.

Alfred nodded, uncertain and confused. "Of course, Master Wayne. I shall send a reply immediately."

"Thank you, Alfred."

Alfred bit his lips as he stared at the younger man's disappearing back. What on earth happened tonight to push Bruce Wayne back into the spotlight? While he did not want to see Bruce in his self-imposed exile, he did not want the younger man to get back into his old habits. Bruce Wayne's character was designed to be a playboy with no care of the world. However, the Bruce Alfred had raised, was a man hardened by the trials fate had thrown towards him. He was fragile, in a way and forcing himself to harden his shell and put on the mask of a playboy was something Alfred did not want to see again.

The only person who had the answer was Harry and he wondered how he was going to get the answer from the younger man. Harry did not know about Bruce Wayne's alter ego and neither did he know Bruce Wayne.

Alfred sighed and shook his head. He had forgotten how with any life entertainment, the main casts were not the only ones involved in the play. So was everyone else.

XXX

It had been a complete disaster from the very beginning. After his absence from the society circles, the news that Bruce Wayne was going to attend a charity dinner hosted by the mayor was truly the hottest news around. Bruce had gotten dressed as he usually had and drove one of his classier cars to the function. From the moment his car stopped, cameras were forced to work overtime and he was blinded by the flashing lights. Bruce ignored his first instinct to growl and simply flashed a smile before forcing his way to the party. He ignored the questions flung towards him and acted as though he was temporarily deaf. The lights, the noise and the crowd reminded him of the time Rachel had been alive. It was so hard coming out again. He knew, once he walked pass the door and into the party, his best friend would not be there anymore. His heart clenched painfully.

At the party itself, he was accosted by sharks who wanted him to sponsor one thing or another. Bruce Wayne's persona might be that of an irresponsible playboy but he was no idiot. He humored them absentmindedly and weaved through the crowd, hunting for a woman to keep him company that night. He was desperately in need of a distraction. Any distraction to keep himself for searching the ballroom for Rachel.

The woman he finally met was Clarissa Damon. She was a fiery redhead with a voluptuous body. The woman was wearing the smallest dress she could squeeze her curves into and showed more than she covered.

He knew why he felt so desperate that it forced him to reach out to society again. The feelings the dark-haired green –eyed man had evoked in him, frightened him. He still had no idea why he did not simply find out who the man was. But those green eyes haunted his every moment and Bruce hoped that a quick tumble between the sheets will cure whatever insanity he was feeling. However, the party invoked memories of Rachel and the need to make the pain in his heart disappear was almost overwhelming. Between memories of Rachel and the new found feelings that the green-eyed man invoked in him, Bruce was desperate for a strong drink and anything that will allow him to stop thinking from a minute.

So he allowed Clarissa to tug him around and seduced her to her room in a five-star hotel downtown. He knew that by now, pictures of the two of them were probably being published in papers and magazines but he could not find it in himself to care. He wanted to forget about Rachel and green-eyes.

Hours later, both of them had sated their appetites and were sprawled beneath the sheets. Clarissa was sound asleep, her body played expertly by the maestro. Bruce, on the other hand, was wide awake. He felt a strong sense of emptiness in his heart. The memories of the two ghosts that haunted him were still there at the edge of his mind. He could not sleep at all. There was nothing else he could do. The young genius millionaire was distinctly uncomfortable lying in bed with the stranger. He freshened up in the bathroom and slipped away from the hotel room without a backward glance. He drove just above the speed limits and got back to Wayne Manor at early hours in the morning.

Bruce parked his car in his garage and simply remained seated at the driver's seat. He wondered if green-eyes had been in Gotham city that night. After two back-to-back meetings, he wondered if green-eyes had searched for the bat. He still remembered those heated eyes simply devouring the sight of his body. Part of him was amused. Batman had never been flirted with before. Part of him was horrified. He was not against same sex relationships but he always thought he was straight. He had never even contemplated being with a man before. Now, he could not forget his mysterious companion. At the same time, he wondered I he was betraying his feelings towards Rachel. She was dead. She was dead because he was an incompetent moron. Did he deserve to even think of anyone else? How dare he feel even a touch of attraction to the dark-haired stranger?

He resisted the urge to bang his head on the steering wheel and slid out of his car. He took the back door that he knew was open by this time in the morning and quietly slipped in. The manor was quiet so early in the morning. It was still dark outside after all. Bruce did not come across anyone as he made his way to his wing in the manor. However, as he walked pass the kitchen, a delicious smell wafted across the hallway, causing him to take a long deep satisfied breathe.

Due to his latest employee, Batman had to work extra hard to ensure he worked off all the calories he put on during meals in the manor. He had never enjoyed food as much as he did ever since the new cook arrived. From the smell wafting from the kitchen, the new cook was definitely inside. Perhaps, he could slip in and give the new guy a quick welcome. And maybe he could snag a snack or two before breakfast.

The kitchen was not a place Bruce visited often but even he could see how much more homely it looked. There was a tray of muffins cooling on the counter and a fresh batch of flour resting in a bowl. He noted the pot of coffee on stove and raised an eyebrow. Well, he never expected the man to brew coffee from scratch. No wonder the smell was heavenly. He hummed happily as he snagged a muffin and poured himself a cup of coffee. It really was too bad the cook was not around. He would have loved to thank the man for his exceptional work.

The first bite of his muffin made him moan quietly. It was so much better than the lackluster sex he had with the woman. He could actually feel his whole body relaxing, the unknown tension slipping away from his limbs. Bruce finished the muffin and washed it down with his coffee – it really was a gift from the gods – and got himself a second serving before leaving the kitchen. He would have to thank the cook another time.

As he walked away from the kitchen, Harry slipped back inside, his sight obscured by a large box he managed to finally dig out from the storage. He placed it on the floor and sighed in irritation. He wished he could use magic but he had already decided to limit his magic usage just to ensure no one was tracking him. He dug through the box and grinned in triumph when he found the old fashion whisk. This would make the experience so much more rewarding, he thought happily as he packed everything and returned it to the store. As he walked over to the counter, he noticed the missing muffins and huffed in annoyance.

There were two missing muffins and someone stole his coffee too.

Well, damn!

XXX

**Author's Note:**

**Finally! I Finally managed to complete this chapter. I really hope it is as good a read as the last two. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and your encouragement to write. With school back on the schedule, it is going to be a slow update but I will make sure I do my best. I hope you all have a good read and a nice day! **

**Thanks again!**


	4. These Stirrings of My Heart

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1

**Warnings:** There is some kissing scene here but nothing more than that. Again, this is a SLASH story with MALE on MALE action, so please turn around if you do not like to read it. You have been warned.

**Note: **

**Reader-Anonymous-Writer:** Thank you for your review. It was entertaining to read. I am not sure if you were pointing out the choice of name for Harry or the fact that Shayde sounds like something more shadowy. Either way, I thought it would be nice to show where I got the inspiration for Harry's name.

**Haydrian:** In English, it means 'dark' and in Latin, it means 'from Hadria'. One website gave the personality of Haydrian (Hadrian) as someone who tends to lead, is creative with new ideas and implements them with efficiency and determination, courageous and stubborn. I think that suits Harry to a tee. Plus Haydrian is a play of Harry's name.

**Shayde:** Means 'survivor of a fiery furnace' or 'defender'.

I think Harry is both and hence came up with the name Haydrian Shayde.

**spiel: **Thank you for your review. I'm sorry. I'm not sure if I will have Joker in this. I'm still trying to figure out whose life will complicate their relationship.

**trizsh15:** Thank you for your review. Yeah, I'm going for a happy ending. I was also a bit disappointed with Blackjack. As lovely as it was written, it was pretty tragic. Harry and Bruce have enough sadness already. They need someone to be by them.

**Right Before Your Eyes**

**Chapter 4**

**These Stirrings of My Heart**

Harry remained silent as he watched the staff of Wayne Manor gossip excitedly about the latest news on Bruce Wayne. Harry did not pay much mind to the rumors as he knew firsthand how much he hated rumors. However, the dark haired young man did take note of the media coverage concerning their employer for the past three weeks. Currently, he was sitting at table with the rest of the staff and watching the evening news.

On screen, a familiar luxury sports car drove up and a gorgeous man walked out gracefully. He was dressed to impress in a custom tailored dark suit. They watched as he handed the keys to his car to the valet and walked up to the door. He barely spared the reporters any mind though he seemed to be looking for someone.

His actions did not go unnoticed by the press and within seconds speculations on who Bruce Wayne was looking for made the news. Harry could only shake his head at the commotion the press was making. He felt extremely sorry for Wayne to be the focus of the media. The older man was far more gracious with the media compared to Harry. Harry was extremely grateful that the wizarding world was far more backwards than the rest of the world. All he had to worry about was newspaper reporters. If he had to worry about the television reporters as well, he would gladly strike a deal with Voldermort and run away from the Wizarding World. Not that Voldermort will take the deal, mind you.

Nonetheless, nothing could pull away Harry's thoughts of his boss. The man was exceedingly handsome. Had he not been attracted to Batman, he would have loved to check his boss out. As it was, Bruce's playboy ways was one of the biggest turn offs for Harry. Ah well, there was nothing wrong in…admiring the older man.

At that moment though, Harry was rather curious. From what he gathered from the staff, Wayne kept to himself and had been a recluse. Neither the staff nor the public had seen him for a good while. His absence from the spotlight had been noted, publicized and debated but the man had never issued any comment to clear the matter up. Popular debate was that Bruce Wayne was heartbroken over Rachel Dawes, a woman he had cared for and bitter over Harvey Dent, the politician he supported. Harry did not know how true this rumor was but he supposed there was some truth in it for the rumor to exist. Still, what made the self-exiled man come out of his hole?

Ah, Potter and Evan genes working overtime! Harry could only shake his head ruefully. Even now, his mind searched for something to occupy itself. He really did miss solving mysteries. Considering who his parents and godfathers were, Harry was not surprised.

Alfred walked in briskly as the staff continued chatting. His presence was enough to silence them and they looked away from each other guiltily. Harry bit back the amused smile and focused on Alfred instead. The butler was looking rather harried and irritated, although both emotions were kept well in check.

"Well, Master Wayne has decided to open house next week. It is a party to celebrate the city's continuous combat against crime and Master Wayne would like to show his support for it. It is rather last minute but I am sure we will be able to pull it off without any problems. Do you have any questions?"

The staff looked at each other and shook their heads even as most of them mourned the loss of perfectly good weekend. Alfred cleared his throat and nodded.

"Well, you each have your assigned duties as usual. Miss Harding, Miss Warren and Miss Nico, the usual clean up, if you please. You are to clean every room except for Master Wayne's. The decorators will be coming in three days earlier and I expect you to handle the decorators, Miss Harding."

Agatha Harding nodded her head. She was used to the parties held in Wayne Manor and was quite excited to be in the rush once more. Although the two girls are rather green, she was sure she could shape them up.

"Mr. Roland, you will be in charge of the parking system. A day before, I have arranged for five professional valets to help with the cars. Mr. Wright, you have about ten days to get the gardens into shape. I have full confidence that you will be able to deliver."

Both Edmund Roland and Terrence Wright nodded their heads. They too had done this before. However, they had others helping them then. It was going to be a little hectic this time around.

Alfred turned to the final man at the table. "Mr. Shayde, you will be in charge of the food, of course. You will be cooking for roughly 100 people. Every guest is by invitation, so the food will be for the guests and the staff. I am estimating a rough figure of 150 for the night. Will you be able to handle this?"

Harry nodded thoughtfully. He had never cooked for such a large number but there was always a first time for everything. "I would need some hands though. A few professional cooks would be a great help. It would also be advantageous if I can meet them a couple of days before and get a steady rhythm going. I would need at least five."

Alfred nodded, already estimating this. "I have a few cooks from Wayne Enterprises who will meet your needs. They will be brought in a few days. We will discuss the menu later. That's all for now. We will be very busy next week so make sure nothing gets in the way. If the party is successful, I will ask for a longer weekend for all of us. So please do your best."

The staff nodded. The women were excited about the party while the men were rather neutral about it. Either way, there was going to be a lot of work.

However, for once, Harry was rather excited. He wondered what the parties here were like and the chance to cook for such a huge crowd was both challenging and daunting. It was exactly what he needed.

Though there was something else that he was looking forward to. Harry could not wait for the weekend.

XXX

The motorbike stood proudly in the garage. Harry stroked it reverently. It really was a beauty. He had chosen to go with the classic black overall color with red and gold flames to represent Gryffindor colors. The bike was flashy and classy and the color only added to its overall personality. It had a low seat, which was convenient with Harry's height and the engine was a total babe. Harry had given in to temptation and bought the little beauty. Edmund and Terrence had both whistled appreciatively when they saw the beauty he bought and praised him for his taste.

Now, Harry was ready to bring his baby for a good spin. It was a nice weekend. The weather was nice and cool and the city was thrumming with energy. The wild magicks of the city sung to him. The need to bathe himself with the magicks of the land was almost desperate. Harry could feel it in the air.

He sped down the road, the air darkening around him. His dark jeans and jacket provided enough camouflage from unwanted eyes. The wind whipped around him and cold air felt wonderfully refreshing. It was like being in the air once more. The giddiness that Harry felt only increased as he recklessly increased his speed and shot down the empty lanes leading towards the city.

He placed a discrete Notice-Me-Not charm on himself and his bike. The anonymity provided gave him the chance to explore the city without being harassed. Harry did not come across anything that needed his attention and soon the desire to be somewhere high called out to him.

Once more, he chose Wayne Towers as his picnic spot and apparated there. He parked his bike and placed a Disillusion Charm on it on top of the previous one. Satisfied that his bike was protected, he leaned against the railing and took in the colorful city.

It was beautiful in its own way. The light and the dark were not so pronounced here. Everything was so shady and grey. Harry knew he should feel more uncomfortable but the darkness of the city called to him just as much as the light. It was a good balance.

Harry always thought he was more grey than light anyways. Unlike his friends, he had been prepared to kill. He had killed since he was eleven. For all that Dumbledore preached about forgiveness, he was more than willing to put Harry in a position of taking another man's life. His childhood had been spent in a cupboard. His life spent hiding. Everything screamed dark and yet people expected him to be untouched, pure, unblemished.

No one could understand just how different he was. No one bothered to understand. He would not fit into their world if he was different from what they expected. While Harry could understand that, he was not willing to go along with it anymore. He was already so tired.

"This is the second time I find you here, in a place you should not have excess too. Is this going to be a regular occurrence?" a familiar deep voice asked from behind him.

Harry turned around, a relaxed smile dancing on his lips. "Maybe. It seems as though this is the only place I can get ahold of you. Thought I would take the chance to see if I could see you here. You look good, Batman."

Lips tightened in response and the black clad man found himself tightening his fists. "If you can tell me how you got up here, I will be able to warn the owner. Wayne Enterprises deals with weaponry. If there is a hitch in the security, it is best if they know now rather than later."

"Oh?" Harry asked mischievously. "This has nothing to do with your curiosity over me?"

"If I wanted to know about you, all I need to do is to look you up."

"Then, why haven't you?"

The challenge and laughter in the smaller man's voice caused Batman to frown. "How do you know whether or not I have looked you up?"

"You would at least use my name had you looked me up. Am I wrong?"

Batman remained silent, neither agreeing nor disagreeing with the shorter man. Harry leaned back against the railing and studied the man before him. There really was something about him that simply called out to Harry.

"Why do you keep coming over to me? I do not think I have done anything to capture your interest…well, except coming up here. Why are you really here, Batman?"

There was a challenge in that question. A challenge Batman wanted dearly do answer. However, he stayed still and said nothing as he studied the younger man.

Harry almost moaned at the feel of his magic playing against his skin. Whatever it was that was going on between him and Batman had his magic acting out. Harry had never experienced something like this. He just knew that his magic approved of Batman and longed to be by the taller man's side. His eyes darkened at that thought. Now though was not the time to be giving in to his magic's games. He needed to keep his wits around Batman. So he kept his eyes on Batman and waited for him to answer his question.

Neither knew how exactly it happened. If anyone asked Harry, he would have said he had nothing to do with it. If anyone asked Batman, he would have answered that it was a moment of insanity that will never ever be repeated again.

One moment Harry was looking up at Batman challengingly. The next moment, his back was pressed painfully against the railing, one hand curled tightly against the metal as he steadied himself and another was curled on Batman's bicep. His lips were taken almost brutally by the dark knight. One of Batman's hands curled against Harry's head to keep it still while the other was curled possessively around Harry's waist. His lips had descended against Harry's in a swift move that even the former war survivor had not expected. The warmth of those thin lips against Harry's left the wizard's mind spiraling out of focus. He tried to move but the hold on his head and waist tightened. Unable to move, he slipped the hand on Batman's bicep up to his neck and pulled himself flush against the muscular body. He kissed back, fiercely to match the pace the taller man forced on him.

This unexpected move caused Batman to move back a little but this time Harry pressed insistently against him. He softened the kiss and Batman followed his lead, kissing the younger man softly. It was rather unexpected but Harry did not find himself caring at all. Batman's lips felt amazing against his. He licked the older man's lips and playfully nipped it before he heard Batman growl and retaliate. Harry chuckled but stopped and moaned as Batman used the opportunity to slip his tongue inside to taste him.

By now, both Harry's arms were around Batman's neck and Batman's arms were around his neck and waist. The two separated and came back over and over again for more. Their kisses turned from soft insistent ones to more open mouthed passionate ones. It was as though neither can stop tasting the other. No matter how many times they both thought to stop, the other would initiate the next kiss and they fell into the loop once more.

Harry's moans and whimpers spurred Batman on while Batman's growls and groans excited Harry. They moved around each other to try and get a better hold or a better angle. It was during this unexpected dance that Harry found himself against the wall, his legs wrapped tightly around Batman's waist and his hands were holding Batman's head firmly. Batman had pushed himself right against Harry, feeling the slender figure tentatively through his thick suit. He had one hand on Harry's ass and another around his shoulder. Their tongues continued battling against one another until Harry tilted his head, caught Batman's tongue with his teeth and sucked. The answering groan had him almost coming in his jeans.

They would have continued mindlessly, in the open had Batman not caught the sudden panicked call on the police radio. He pressed his head against the junction of Harry's shoulder and stilled forcefully, trying to make out what was being said. Harry remained silent. Instead of badgering his impromptu kissing partner, he worked on steadying his breath, an act which was not easy.

"I've got to go."

Harry nodded and slid his legs down Batman's body. He had not expected it to be a sensual act but apparently it was as Batman's breath hitched. He grinned at the taller man.

"You better go get them, tiger."

Batman's answering growl only made him laugh breathlessly. "I can't exactly say 'Go get them, bat' right? It doesn't sound as cool. 'Sides, you growl enough like one."

Batman briefly wondered if he could bang his head against the wall.

"I'll catch you around?" Harry finally asked. He was not sure exactly what happened between them but he did not want to simply let this go. What happened between them had the potential for something more. Though, even Harry knew that neither was ready for something more.

"I'll see you here."

"Okay."

Batman moved away and turned to leave before he stopped and turned to face the dark haired man. Harry was leaning against the wall, his face flushed with pleasure, his eyes darkened with desire and his pants blatantly tented.

He was the very picture of debauchery.

Batman wanted nothing more than to go back to Harry and finish what they started. Instead, he forcefully remained still and imprinted the sight to his mind.

"I'll see you around," he finally said. The answering beam was definitely worth it.

"I'll be here. Oh…not next weekend though. I have something on. I'll see you the week after."

Batman nodded, turned around and disappeared into the dark. Behind him, Harry slid to the ground and touched his lips in amazement.

"Definitely will be here. Wow! That guy can seriously kiss."

He looked down at his pants and sighed.

"And I have a date with some ice cold water. Well, damn!"

XXX

Bruce Wayne seriously tried to resist the urge of slamming his head repeatedly against any wall he could find. He really could not believe what he had done. Despite being almost a week since the incident, he could not get the taste of green-eyes out of his head.

First of all, he was not even sure why he had kissed green eyes in the first place. It was truly a moment of insanity. All he could remember was the way the other man had leaned against the railing, his body slouched lazily and looking like it was on display. Then, his forest green eyes had darkened, just a tad, and Bruce just knew he had to taste the man. After weeks of wondering how the man tasted, he just wanted to sate his curiosity.

He wanted to prove to himself that he was in no way attracted to the green eyed man. He wanted it all to be some sort of phrase. He wanted it to be nothing significant because otherwise, his unsatisfying sex life was due to the man before him. That was what he wanted.

The fates were apparently laughing at him because the moment his lips touched the younger man's, he was lost. The sheer sweetness of the younger man's lips against his, the scent of his musk and the feel of his body pulled Bruce in. It was also the first time he wished he was not wearing the damned suit. When Green-Eyes reached up and hooked his hand around Bruce's neck, he cursed the cowl he was wearing. He could just imagine the way Green-Eyes' hands would clench his hair in the moment of passion.

He had just wanted one kiss to disapprove his theory and ended up kissing the dark haired Brit within an inch if his life. Bruce had never lost control like that. Even at the most intimate moments of his life, he had been in control. To know that this one man managed to strip his hard earned control with just his kisses was enough to excite and terrify the older man.

He wished he could see the man once more. However, this was a party his genius mind had thought of and now he was stuck entertaining a bunch of suck ups who were trying to –discretely- find out about his self-imposed exile and return. Bruce wished he could simply snort but proper manners and decorum had been instilled in him since he was a child.

More than anything else, he wished he could get rid of the harpy on his arm. Her laughter irritated him. Her voice was grating. Her scent was too overpowering. He knew he was being unfair. The woman was beautiful with dark hair and green eyes but everything seemed wrong. Her hair was not the right texture. Her eyes were not green enough. Her scent was too feminine.

Yet he smiled and patted her hand and entertained her as he would any of the other women he entertained. He mingled with the guests, accepted their praises and deflected their probing questions. All the while, his mind was on someone else entirely and he wondered what his –lover? – companion was doing.

That was until a flash of forest green eyes in the crowd caught his eyes.

XXX

Harry had been on cloud nine since that day on the roof. Batman had agreed to see him once more. The older man also seemed as though he was reluctant to leave, which was a good thing as far as Harry knew. He also knew he needed to come clean to the protector of Gotham sooner rather than later but even that depended on what direction their relationship took them. For now, Harry was ready to go slow and steady and figure it out at their pace.

The party was a huge success. Everyone managed to do better than what was expected. Of course, the highlight of the party was Harry's cooking. The food kept disappearing at an alarming rate and servers were overworked with how many times they had to go between the kitchen and the party.

Harry was actually rather glad that it was coming towards the end of the meal and the start of the dessert. He was extremely tired and he was definitely looking forward to his bed. He smiled tiredly at one of the cooks and continued to fill the trays with cold desserts, suitable for a warm night. With all their servers worked to the max, Harry decided to deliver the first two trays to the front first to start of the dessert round.

He navigated through the bodies expertly and placed the new trays at the serving table. The servers smiled haggardly at him before two of them took the trays to serve. He turned and walked back to the kitchen as he knew there was still a lot of work to do. In his haste, he did not notice the figure trying to reach for him.

XXX

Bruce stilled when he saw a flash of familiar green eyes. He was here. He could not believe that the man he was thinking of was here of all places. He instantly said something to his companion to discourage her from following and slipped around the people in the around to get to the one man he was thinking about. He barely paid attention to where he was going and found himself back inside his house.

He saw a flash of dark hair disappearing around a corner and increased the speed of his steps to the point he was almost running. Without stopping, Bruce took the corner only to run straight into a server boy. The server fell heavily to the floor and the tray clanged noisily. Luckily, it was empty or it would have made quite a mess. Bruce too had fallen to the floor and winced at the loud noise. This was not what he wanted to happen right at that moment.

"Master Wayne?"

Wincing, Bruce looked up to see Alfred starring at the scene in confusion. Bruce flushed, immediately got up, dusted his clothes and held out a hand to the young server, who apologized profusely over the mess. He waved the youngster's apologies away and Alfred ushered him back to the kitchen. In the silence, he studied his young master and blinked in confusion. Bruce looked harried and frustrated. He was looking around for something before he gave up and leaned against the wall. In the shadowy corner, he covered his face with his hand and sighed. What the hell was wrong with him?

"Is there something I can help you with, Master Wayne? You seem troubled," Alfred offered tentatively. Bruce shook his head.

"I don't think so, Alfred. Not unless you saw a dark haired green eyed British man passing by. Don't worry about it. I better get back to the party."

He did not even turn to see Alfred's reaction. All he wanted to do was to figure out the depth of his obsession over a man he refused to investigate. Damn it all! He did not even know the man's name. Bruce sighed and put on his game face as he walked out to entertain his guests once more. At this moment, his name did not matter. Next time though, he would get his name and maybe find out what Green-Eyes was doing in Wayne Manor.

Alfred watched the back of Bruce Wayne until he disappeared around the corner. Then he leaned back at the shadowy spot, thought back to the scene and started laughing loudly until his stomach hurt. He was practically bowed over when a familiar British accented voice called out to him.

Alfred looked up at Harry's confused expression. "Are you alright, Alfred?"

Alfred once again saw the scene that had played before him in slow motion. He remembered Bruce's bewildered expression and the loss of control Bruce prided himself with.

Somehow, that started another peel of laughter.

Harry stared at the figure of Alfred laughing to tears before him and tilted his head in confusion. He really had no idea what was wrong but he hoped it was not serious.

XXX

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! This is still nice and lighthearted. Some of you have questioned when Bruce and Harry will meet. Well, they will….soon. Just not yet. I'm actually having fun toying with Bruce like this and Harry is really rather oblivious. **

**Thank you all for your reviews. Your support helped me write a new chapter. I apologize for any unanswered questions. I also apologize for the long absence. The chapter refused to write and I had another idea playing in my head which insisted on being written first. For any Naruto fans, please check out my first Kakashi x Naruto pairing story, "**_When You Look Me In The Eyes_**". Feedback would be great! If you guys think I can improve my writing in any way, feel free to give me any advice. **

**Once again, thank you for your support. I really appreciate it. For now, I bid you all a good day and hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Happy Thanksgiving!**


End file.
